Let's Play a Love Game
by shadybitch
Summary: Insecurity takes over Regina when her boys find a new entertainment that doesn't include her. one-shot, Outlaw Queen, mainly Regina's POV, follows the timeline of my other fics but you don't have to read them to understand this story


**A/N:** so, as some of you may know I'm brazilian and as some more of you may know Brazil is hosting this year's FIFA World Cup, that's why this subject is in the story. I watched the particular match mentioned (not to indulge the stereotypes but I very much like soccer), and now I'm using Robin and Henry to express my feelings. those of you that don't like soccer, worry not, that's not the focus of the story, I promise. I just had to use the topic, especially after seeing the photo of Sean, Bex and Robbie watching the England vs Uruguay match, I'm sorry. I also apologize for the Shakira reference; I just had to do it, I love her. I do not mean to upset anyone, keep in mind that this is just a silly story from a shitty writer (that's me, hi!) and it is fiction. without any further, I hope you guys read it and like it! xoxo

**A/N:** sorry for making the author's notes longer with each story, I just feel like there's a lot of explaining to do. a big fat thank you to all of you that read it, it's very important to me, and I can't tell you how much I treasure you guys supporting me and my fics, you are the best and my inspiration. love y'all!

* * *

**Let's Play a Love Game**

"Hey referee, what the hell?! Are you blind? That's penalty worthy!", Henry yells to the tv.

"Don't worry buddy, we don't need it. The spot in the 1/8 final is ours already", Robin states cheerfully as Roland claps his hands with joy. The man covers his son's ears and adds "Suck it, Cristiano Ronaldo!", and he and Henry laughs while Roland looks confused at them.

Robin, Henry and Roland were gathered in the tv room watching a soccer match from the 2014 FIFA World Cup. They were passionately rooting for the USA, as the team was fighting hard to maintain their lead. Ensure a spot on the next stage of the championship was good enough, but kick Portugal out in the process was even better. Suffice to say the boys were really enjoying themselves right then.

As Robin was staying over pretty much every night, he took over Regina's tv room. She was very impressed at how a man who lived his whole life in the woods has adapted so well to this world's technology and cultural habits. She didn't complain though, as she herself loved the life in this world. Especially in those nights where she and Robin would cuddle in the couch and watch movies. And more when Roland wasn't with his mother and he would tag along, and fall asleep on Regina's lap (it was his favorite place, he claimed once) as the late hours would come and Robin wouldn't want to leave, nor Regina would want them to leave. And even more when was her week with Henry as he would spread himself on the floor next to the couch and Regina would put her hand down and ruffle his hair, and he would eventually fall asleep too.

Life was just perfect like that.

But then, that damned World Cup started. She had never seen her boys so excited about something. Robin had found out about this sport a while ago, and was trying since then to get Henry interested so he would have someone to talk about it; now with this worldwide championship he had finally done it. He would always record the matches that happened through the day and at night he, Roland and Henry would watch them. It warmed her heart seeing them so connected and happy, but she was feeling left behind as she didn't see the appeal of watching a bunch of men running after a ball and kicking it within a limited space. That's just idiotic.

So she would lock herself in her study and work, or read, or drink. Whatever she could do to ignore the yelling from the three boys in her tv room. And that's what she was doing right now, while praying for this godforsaken game to end already.

It's when she hears a very angry "ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!". She recognizes Robin's voice as he continues, "IN THE BLOODY LAST MINUTE?! IS THIS SERIOUS?!"

She then sighs in relief, "finally", she thinks. The Queen gets up and goes to the tv room, where she comes across a very shocked look in both Henry's and Robin's face. As angry and disbelief colors their mien, little Roland yells "goooooaaaaaal" with excitement, not even caring which team was scoring, just enjoying the match all the same.

"So this silliness is over?", she asks the boys pointing the tv.

"Yes, and Portugal scored in the last minute and our team lost", Henry says with annoyance, "First Spain and England are kicked out for good, now USA practically loses its spot on the 1/8 final. What's wrong with this Cup?"

"Why are you so upset? You didn't even like soccer until a week ago", Regina says dismissing her son's irritation.

"Well, now I know why I hated soccer in the first place", he says back with acid. "Come on Roland, let's wash our teeth so we can go to bed", the little boy then grabs his hand, oblivious to the adults frustrations, and the two of them go upstairs.

"Can you not do that? The boy is engaging in different activities, isn't that what you wanted?", Robin reprimands her as Shakira's La La La Brasil 2014 fills the room. He then turns off the tv. "We're bonding over soccer here, and soon I will convince him to practice with me and Roland. Can you not blow this off for me?"

"Don't speak like that", Regina says back with an offended tone, "Like I'm killing my son's dreams. I just made an observation. You men are way too sensitive about sports", she adds with a huff.

"If you say so", he sighs.

"Don't patronize me either", Regina says, reading too much into his statement.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to avoid a futile discussion", he replies patiently.

"Oh, so having a conversation with me now means having a futile discussion for you?", she accuses.

"When did I say that?", he asks, a mist of confusion and exasperation filling his face.

"Just now when you implied that I'm a bad mother and you don't wish to speak things with me anymore", she answers with a hard tone.

He just glares at her.

"What in the bloody hell is happening here?"

She just narrows her eyes and says, "You tell me, Mr. Latest Victim of the Evil Queen."

He continues to stare at her trying to comprehend where all of this was coming from.

"Regina, what are you doing? Why are trying to instigate a fight here?", he asks patiently.

"Are you stupid? Why on earth would I want to start a fight?", she bites back angrily.

"That was exactly my question!", he snaps. But then he sighs, calming himself. He gets up and starts walking towards her. When he comes close and tries to touch her, she takes a step back and hugs herself, avoiding his hands and his eyes. He gives her space and tries again.

"Bee?", he calls the nickname he gave her. When they started dating he would to call her Queen Bee just to mess with her, as she would get very angry with the foolish moniker. Noting that the more upset she got, more frequently he would call her that, she started to claim that she got used to the title. And with the passing of time, she actually got used to it, and now it's the cheesy nickname he calls her when they're alone.

She sighs and turns back to him, giving up her anger at hearing him calling her that with such sweetness in his tone. He then steps forward and touch her arms. "Bee, what's going on?"

"It just seems…", she sighs again, feeling foolish and vulnerable, and hating this with every inch of her body, "it just seems like picking up a fight is the only way to get your attention lately"

He frowns at this, "How so?"

She huffs, annoyed by the fact that she has to explain herself. She wonders if he knows what she's talking about but wants to make her expose her feelings anyway, to have some control over her. But she dismisses those thoughts, as she knows she's acting childishly in this particular situation. And she knows she has to be more trusting and open if she wants this relationship to work.

"We just don't spend time together anymore. At least not like before. We work all day and the nights were the time we had to ourselves, but now you just watch these games. And you dragged Henry along; the both of you don't even ask how was my day anymore, you just talk about soccer and that stupid global cup".

"World cup", he corrects her.

"I don't care!", she snaps. "See, that's what I'm talking about, I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you about us and you're correcting me. I can't stop thinking that this is happening because our life got so uninteresting that you prefer talk about a game over talking to me. It just reminds me of all those times when I was not a priority to anyone. You know how frustrating that is?"

"Maybe as frustrating as having you girlfriend attacking you for no apparent reason instead of having an open and honest conversation?", he asks with a smile, meant for her to know that he's teasing; but he's looking right into her eyes to make sure she knows that she's not entirely with reason.

She understands and sighs, "All right, maybe I went a little too far, but that's what I do. I don't know how to be different".

"And I don't want you to be different. I love just the way you are, flair for the dramatics and all. It's a bit overwhelming sometimes, but I can handle it", he says with a smug grin now and pulls her closer to him.

She tries to suppress her own grin, but she's not successful at the task. "I hate that you know me so well", she murmurs while embraces his neck.

"I know, right? I'm the worst", he laughs and kisses her cheek. Then he assumes a serious look and adds, "But hey, I'm sorry for not giving you the attention that you deserve, for making you feel like you're not my priority. I was an idiot for doing that and for not realizing that I was doing it, and I am really truly deeply sorry. But I promise that it will never ever happen again. You are my priority. And I'll prove it, I'm gonna stop watching this stupid global cup and focus all my time on you…"

"You're not going to do that", she cuts him off with a disbelieving look.

"I will, if that's what you want", he says with conviction in his tone, "It will suck a little at first but I will get over it. I lived all my life without soccer before; I can do it again from now on".

She just stares at him, trying to find the catch. "You really would do that for me?"

He looks right in the depths of her chocolate eyes and states with the truest of tones, "I would do anything for you"

She breaks into a full shit eating grin. "That's all I needed to hear", then they kiss the sweetest of kisses.

When they break apart she amend, "And you don't have to stop watching the games. It's your bonding time with Henry, and you two and Roland have so much fun with it", he smirks at this and the she continues, "but I will banish the topic from the meals, and at least once a week we will have a night without soccer games. Are we clear?"

"Cristal clear, your majesty", he says and bows his head in a solemn gesture, "I knew you would have mercy on my soul".

"Despite the rumors, I'm a very generous queen", she jokes. "And I'm sorry for calling you stupid, and using the wrong tactic for this conversation. I shouldn't have done that", she adds with a worried frown.

"Yeah, try to, you know, just say clearly what's wrong next time. Not only with me but with anyone else. What if I haven't noticed what you were doing? We would have probably broken up for the most stupid thing on earth", he explains while caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I know, I know. I'm trying", she admits and sighs, leaning into his touch. "It's hard", she murmurs.

"I know, but I'm right here with you", he says and kisses her other cheek. "Always.", he whispers in her ear.

She just smiles and pushes back the tears, as she thinks that once upon a time she thought she would never have this. But here they were, and she was so fucking happy.

"You should move in", she says before her brain can process if this is good idea at all.

"What?", he pulls back and looks at her, confused.

"You should move in. Live here. With me", she says again and she doesn't need her brain to process anything. This is right. "We can turn the guestroom upstairs in Roland's bedroom; it's right across from Henry's, it would be perfect. And you would stay with me in the master bedroom, we know my bed is enough for the both of us", she laughs at the good memories that bed had provided already.

He laughs at this, remembering too. He then looks at her with seriousness. "Are you sure about this?"

She leans in and kisses him passionately. "More than anything else"

Now it's his turn to break into a full shit eating grin. "Then let's do this"

They kiss again, with even more passion. Then hands start to move on bodies; sighs, gasps and moans start to fill the room as the electricity runs between the two people embracing each other in the middle of it.

When the air starts to get hot and heavy, Robin pulls back and whispers "That's gonna sound selfish but I really wish our kids weren't upstairs right now".

Regina just laughs, partially amused by his honesty and partially ashamed that she was wishing the same thing. But mostly she was taken by the feeling of butterflies in her stomach when he said 'our kids'. Because she should be scared like hell right now; moving in with Robin, facing the prospect of having a real full family of her own. But she didn't have space in her heart to feel this fear; her once cold and empty heart was already overflowing with love and happiness.

**the end**


End file.
